


Weddings and Friendships

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745





	Weddings and Friendships

Servando squeezed Alex’s hand and gave her a kiss. He told her he was going to talk with AJ for a little while.  As Servando turned away, Alex decided to walk out onto the front lawn which overlooked the ocean.  It had been an incredible day with a New Year’s celebration still to come.   As Alex looked out over the water she felt blessed.  Having family and friends able to attend this special day made her appreciate the relationships she had built over the last twenty plus years.   

Still very much in thought, she was interrupted as Kelley came up behind her. “Hey Al have you seen Tobin?”  Alex turned to face Kelley and noted a bit of concern in her voice. “She said she was getting a drink from the bar but she never came back.  Ann and I checked the bar, the bathroom and our room and she was not there.” “Maybe she took a walk or something,” Alex replied.  “ If you see her let me know.”  Alex nodded and watched Kelley walk back into the reception area. 

Alex decided to go back to her sister’s room to change into her evening dress.  As she freshened up she decided to take a walk down by the ocean.  She grabbed her favorite Cal Bears zipped sweatshirt and headed out towards the shore.   As she walked onto the sand and got closer to the water she noticed a figure further up the beach.  It was Tobin. 

Alex walked in her direction.  Tobin had stopped and was looking out over the water not knowing that Alex was slowly catching up to where she had stopped. After another few minutes Alex called out to Tobin. Tobin turned and smiled.  “Hey what are you doing out here? You should be back at the reception people are going to miss you.”

“I decided to take a break from the festivities before the New Year’s celebrations begin.  Servando went to talk with AJ and I figured I could take a moment to reflect on the day.  Hey I was just talking with Kelley.  She has been looking for you.  You may want to shoot her  a text. Kelley was concerned.” Tobin took out her phone and immediately texted Kelley.  She texted her, “I will catch up with you guys in a little while.”  Kelley texted back relieved.  She asked Tobin, “where are you?” “I’m talking with Alex on the beach,” she texted back.  “Ok see you in a little while.” Tobin looked up at Alex and placed her phone back in her pocket.

Little did Alex know, Tobin came out to the beach to think about the conversation her and Kelley had earlier about their friendship with Alex and if it would change now that she was married.  Tobin was nerved up about the whole idea of their friendship changing.  She was not one to think too much about what was to come.  She allowed life to happen.  Kelley on the other hand being a mind person pulled Tobin into her projected future view of the friendship.  It was a picture that Tobin did not want to visualize.   Tobin needed to let go of the image and she was hoping that the calm of the ocean would do that.  As she moved past her thoughts she looked at her friend.  “Lex thanks for letting me know Kelley was looking for me.”  As Alex looked at Tobin she could sense something was up.

“No problem.”  Alex paused a minute.  “So Tobs, what have been thinking about out here my friend.” Tobin was happy to hear Alex say friend.  It warmed her heart.  “Not too much. Just thinking about today and how happy and beautiful you looked during the ceremony.” Alex reached out for Tobin’s hand and held it.  “Hey let’s walk for a little while.” Alex hooked her arm around Tobin’s and pulled her to start the forward momentum.  “I think I know what else you’re been thinking about,” Alex said. 

Tobin looked over at Alex and gave her a questioning look. “Oh you do.” “Yup, I believe you are thinking about our friendship.” “Maybe” “I think you are thinking somehow it’s going to change because I’m now married.”  Tobin just shook her head.  “What?” Alex said. Tobin stopped. She looked away from Alex.  “Hey, nothing is going to change Tobin. We will always be friends,” Alex explained.  Tobin looked at the sand and kicked it around with her sandals’. “ I’m going to miss us. We shared a summer together.  Hung out, surfed, hiked and watched tons of movies together.  It just won’t be the same.  That’s just how it is.  You’re married now.  Your life is going to take a different direction.  Don’t get me wrong, that’s a great thing.  But I just don’t see us together like we used to be.  It will be an adjustment for the both of us.”

Alex listened then she stopped Tobin and faced her holding her shoulders.  “Tobin we will always be close friends.  Yes we will probably not spend the summer’s together like we did. But we will still get together and we will still have soccer camps and especially this year we will have preparations for the world cup.  This is something only we can share.  Even being married, it is our time our moment.” Alex pulled Tobin in for a hug and Tobin rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“It’s going to be ok.  Yes some things will change but one thing that will never change is how I feel about you and how I feel about our friendship.  Tobin I love you.  You’re my best friend and a constant when things get crazy.  We are going to need each other a lot over the next six months.  Tobin you do not realize how much you ground me.  Honestly, I really need you and your friendship. This year will bring a lot of pressure for the both of us.  I can’t imagine you not right beside me.    

Alex pulled back and kissed Tobin’s forehead.  “So did I nail it my friend,” Alex asked.  “You nailed it.”  “Are we ok?” Tobin reached around her friends shoulder and nodded yes. “Ok then let’s walk back and get ready to celebrate a new year. “It’s going to be great and you my friend will be an important  part of life for many years to come. 

The two women walked back to the party and were joined by the rest of their team mates.  As they entered the reception area Servando winked at Alex and in turn Kelley ran up when she saw her two friends enter the reception area.  She gave them both a big hug and they all ended up partying into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
